


Trick Or Treat

by Ukume94



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Floor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy, Happy Halloween!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, Happy Halloween!

You knock on the large green door to Toms house.  
You decided to surprise him while you wear your Halloween costume.  
Tom loves giving out candy to the trick or treaters, he thought it was a great way to express your inner child.  
You fix your top so your cleavage is exposed.  
You hear the door unlock, the sound of the door clicking open.  
Tom opens the door a smile on his face. He must have been expecting a child to be at the door his eyes reaching your cleavage.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologizes. He looks up to your face his apologetic look disappearing. "(Y/N) what are you doing here?"  
"Trick or treat." You say in a sexy voice. You try not to bust out laughing with the stupid way you said it.  
"Do I get to choose?"  
You nod your head.  
"Hmm, I'll go with the treat."  
"Good choice." You answer walking closer to him. Your hands slowly rubbing up his chest.  
Tom inhales slowly. His eyelids closing from the sensation you bring.  
"Do I get to come inside?" You ask.  
"That's the question I should get to ask."  
You lightly hit him on his shoulder.  
"Mr. Hiddleston, that was very dirty."  
He winks backing up so you could make your way inside his house.  
You slowly walk inside your stiletto heels clicking every step you make on his hard wood floor.  
"May I take your bag of candy?"  
"We're gonna need it." You answer.  
You make your way inside his large living room. The fireplace lit, the sound of the wood popping.  
"What are you dressed as?" Tom asks his eyes following your every step.  
"I'm Little Red Riding Hood, doesn't the cape and hood not give it away?"  
"That's not the Red Riding Hood I've heard about."  
You wrinkle your nose for a second then walk up to him. Your hand drifting down his body.  
"I'm the older but dirty-" your hand grabs his member from around the material of his pants. "Sexy Red Riding Hood." You finish.  
He takes in a sharp breath.  
"Would you like your treat baby?" You ask while kissing his neck. Normally you can never reach his neck but with your heels it gives you better height.  
He doesn't speak, he nods his head his eyes rolling back.  
You quickly get to your knees and unbuckle his belt, his zipper going down next. You push his pants and underwear down in one swift move.  
His hard member ready for attention.  
You grab his cock by the base. You push the head if his cock into your mouth your tongue massaging the bottom of his shaft.  
"Just like that." He moans.  
You continue to suck on him until he's on the verge to cum.  
You let him out of your mouth, your hand moving to your very wet pussy. You slide your hand under your skirt, pushing your panties to the side and slowly rubbing you clit.  
"Come here." You whisper. Your free hand reaching for him.  
He go's to his knees his hands on you in a flash. He tears your panties of your legs. You notice he keeps your costume on.  
"I'm going to fuck you right here on the floor."  
You love to hear him talk dirty, it was so rare.  
You widen your legs for him. He lays on top of you. His cock sliding against your slit.  
"Come on big boy, fuck my little pussy." You say lust coming out of you.  
He grabs himself, he quickly fills you up. His length and girth bringing the sweet sexy burn. He doesn't wait for you to adjust, he quickly starts a fast pace. The sound of your connected bodies slapping. He grunts while sliding through your tight walls.  
You moan quietly.  
He thrusts deep within you his moans mixing with yours.  
He slows his pace.  
You give him a tongue filled kiss.  
You move away from him leaving your pussy throbbing for more. You get down on your hands and knees waiting for him to enter you.  
He smiles a very deliciously lustful smile. He slides inside of you. This is one of your favorite positions. You always cum in this position.  
He continues the fast pace he had before, his cock rubbing your spot.  
You begin to feel the fast build of your release nearing.  
"Hnng, Tom."  
"I know baby, I found your spot. I can feel you tightening."  
"Faster baby." You plead.  
He increases his pace.  
His cock rubs the spot so fast you close your eyes the stars taking your vision away. You start to shake from the release.  
Tom cries out filling you up with his cum.  
He pulls himself out of your warm heat. He takes you into his arms.  
You rest you head on his chest his heart beat calming you.  
"That was fun." You say.  
"We didn't use the candies." He says grabbing the bag of candy.  
"It's okay, we could eat some now." You grab the bag from his hand reaching inside and pulling out a kit kat. You open it and take a bite.  
"Does it taste good?" He asks looking for a piece of candy.  
"Not as good as you baby." You say with a smile.  
He stops his searching to look at you.  
You wink at him while taking another bite of your chocolate.  
"Your gonna be the death of me." He says winking back at you.  
You give him a quick kiss and continue to eat the chocolate.  
You both lay on the floor searching for more candy.  
"By the way, I love that costume."  
"Good, cause I wouldn't wear anything like this for anybody else." You answer.  
He gives you a sweet kiss.  
"I love you (y/n)."  
"I love you too."


End file.
